guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spell Breaker
Does it cost energy to attempt to cast a spell on someone protected by spellbreaker? I have memorys of draining my whole energy pool without noticing it. Pictures will follow as soon as I have time to test it. 139.174.247.21 18:23, 21 Sep 2005 (EST) :I am pretty sure it does not. When you click on the Blessed Grifin with Spell Breaker on, the game will give the same sound for "an anvalid target" (as if you clicked on a party member then clicked on Chain Lightning) and tell you that you cannot target this creature. Doing that never costs you energy. The spell was not attempted to begin with. --Karlos 18:40, 21 Sep 2005 (EST) :: Pretty pictures: http://zefiris.semidefinite.de/5.jpg -> http://zefiris.semidefinite.de/6.jpg I lost exactly 15 energy because of my attempt to cast Chaos Storm on the Griffon. Therefor I'll reapply the note to the article. --139.174.247.21 18:56, 21 Sep 2005 (EST) ::: This proves nothing. Chaos Storm targets the foe's LOCATION, not the foe himself. Spell Breaker does not "break" spells that target a location. --Tetris L 18:43, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::You're actually both right and wrong, 139.174. You're wrong because if you had tried to cast the spell on him when he had it on, the spell would have refused to cast. Just like Obsidian flesh. BUT, in your case, you STARTED casting the spell and he had not cast spell breaker yet, BUT by the time you finished it, he had it on, in this case you will of course lose the 15 energy because those are paid in advance, BUT when the activation time is done, you'll fail with the message you got. I hope this clarifies things. I'll adjust the note. --Karlos 20:14, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::: Ok, so here's a nice slideshow of me burning away 55 energy while trying to cast Mind Wrack (5 energy per cast) on a Blessed Griffon protected by spellbreaker: http://zefiris.semidefinite.de/spellbreaker/ To everyone who still thinks that does not cost any energy: Please try it and post screenshots. If no one posts any objections during the next 24 hours I'll change the article again. --139.174.247.21 22:44, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::You are correct and correct, sir. I am wrong and wrong. I should have verified my recollections and theories. I just went out and emptied my entire energy trying to cast Lightning Strike on a Blessed Griffon. Apologies. --Karlos 23:39, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) ---- Has anyone checked whether Well of the Profane will remove this? -- Serps 17:27, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) :Well of the Profane is also a spell that targets a LOCATION. Spell Breaker does not "break" spells that target a location. --Tetris L 18:43, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) :: I couldn't case Fire Storm or Meteor Storm on the Blessed Griffons. 148.177.129.213 18:58, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) :::Forget that, I remember I had switched to Air magic for those battles 148.177.129.213 19:46, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::Technically, Well of the Profane SHOULD work. Never tried it myself. But if Chilblains works, then this should work, right? --Karlos 20:06, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::Come to think of it, WoP targets a corpse, so it will always work! --Serps 20:23, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) ---- Spells will cost energy whether the target has SB at the beginning or end of the cast (and 139.174.247.21 provided images as proof for the former). Also, profane will work. Editing the article so it again says spells cost energy and adding the profane note. --Fyren 23:15, 14 Oct 2005 (EST)